


That Song

by historyofamanda



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Inspired by Music, Mass Effect 3: Citadel, Music, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 03:08:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8270333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/historyofamanda/pseuds/historyofamanda
Summary: Zaeed hears a song at a party that makes him realize how strong his feelings for the Commander really are.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written for a Mass Effect Fanfiction Writers Drabble Challenge :) The prompt was: "Songs and Music - in this challenge you need to find a song or a piece of music which moves you, and use it as inspiration to write your drabble. You might get inspired by the lyrics, or by the tune, or even by the mood of the music! Maybe you already have a song that you want to write to, or maybe you want to challenge yourself and hit random on your playlist and write to that! The choice is yours!"
> 
> Listen to the song here: <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ga7hGR_74DQ>

Shepard was always into very old music. This song in particular was a perfect expression of her musical tastes because it was an old song that was a remix of an even older song. "Booty Swing" by Parov Stelar was a favorite of hers, and after a short extranet search Zaeed learned that the 2010 song sampled the 1938 song "Oriental Swing". Her musical tastes were nothing less than unique, but this song was something special to him because listening to it while he watched her glide around her apartment during the party made his heart pound.

He had taken notice of the special way she moved around him, the way their glances at each other lingered just a little longer. He couldn't help but find the way she dominated the battlefield unbelievably sexy. She was ruthless and practical in combat, doing anything she needed to get the job done. She was truly a force to reckoned with on the battlefield and in private she was no different. She was sharp, witty, and could keep up with anything Zaeed threw at her in a conversation. She was the first person to make him laugh regularly in a long time. He couldn't deny his attraction to her, but up to this point they had only flirted, nothing more. But the way this song made him feel made him suddenly realize that flirting was not enough for him anymore.

He watched her walk upstairs to get something from her bedroom and admired the view as she ascended the stairs in that perfectly tight dress. He was not far behind her and the moment she reached her bedroom she realized she was not alone. 

"You look bloody amazing in that dress, Shepard." He said, standing in her doorway, leaning to one side with his arms crossed.

She smiled without turning around.  
"Like what you see, hmm?"

"Very much." He said, his voice surprisingly soft.

"Hearing this song and seeing you in that dress is driving me a little crazy, you know that?"

Shepard turned around, and his heart pounded even faster looking at her face. He was staring at her full lips, painted with red lipstick that matched her hair, and she could tell.

"This song _is_ amazing. And you're not looking too shabby yourself, Mr. Massani." She said, her voice low and smooth.

No one ever called him that, and hearing her say it drove him wild. She was teasing him and enjoying every minute of it.

She walked up to him slowly and before he could register what was happening her lips were only inches from his.

"So, are you gonna do something about this song and this dress, or are you just gonna stand there and tell me about it?" She said, a sly smile on her face.

If anyone else talked to him like this he'd be ready for a fight, but the way she spoke to him just turned him on even more.

He wrapped his arm around her waist and forcefully pulled her close, their lips meeting in the process. She loved the way his strong arms held her close, passionate but also gentle. Their kiss was slow and intense. What started out as a kiss prompted by weeks of almost unbearable tension turned into something much sweeter and much more tender than either of them were prepared for. With the song still faint in his ears, he felt so much more than just his physical need for her. He realized now that he was falling in love.


End file.
